


Nothings Perfect But It's Worth It

by VoidEtheria



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Architect Annabeth Chase, F/M, married percabeth, percababies, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidEtheria/pseuds/VoidEtheria
Summary: After giving birth, Annabeth is feeling out of it in her work field and Percy is there to help
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Nothings Perfect But It's Worth It

The sunlight was cast over her blueprints but Annabeth’s eyes began to glaze over. She’d done the math several times but she still couldn’t tell if the pillars were gonna be the same height. Sitting on the carpet in her large office, her assistant Anthony knocked on her door. He gave her an amused look and Annabeth could immediately understand why. She wore jeans and a sweater to work which was rare, she had no makeup on, and she was sitting on the floor with blueprints scattered all around her.

“Long night?” He said with a smile handing her an espresso shot.

“You don’t even know.” She said with a deep sigh.  
That was true of course. Annabeth's life had changed in a way she thought it never would when she gave birth to her daughter. Being a demigod living in constant danger made you appreciate life more than the average person for sure, but her life suddenly had a new meaning when she held her daughter for the first time. She’s given birth to two kids now and she swears her heart is bigger than her body. She sure she’s never quite loved anyone or anything in the world as much as she loves her children. 

“I think I’m 26 going on 36.”

“Two kids will do that to you.” Anthony laughed sitting down next to her. She crossed her legs and took a long sip. 

“You know how I know I’m old...”

“How so?” He smirks 

“I’m fucking twenty six and the highlight of my day is watching Frozen with two year old daughter.” She can’t contain her laughter. Delirious maybe, but she’s picturing her girl bouncing around her play room. 

“I have friends who are my age and they’re going out every weekend while putting my 9 month old into his crib makes me the happiest!” She giggles. For some reason Anthony gives her a sad smile though she’s laughing.

“It’s crazy how kids come into your life and do that.” He says. Work has been insane lately and Anthony’s been by her side through it all. She knows he’s thinking of his husband and his son just as much. Annabeth smile fades but she’s not sad.

“It’s like....I’m not even trying to be who I was. It’s like a new chapter you know...I’m a mom and it’s so incredible.” 

“You miss your family.” He’s not asking and Annabeth fiddles with her wedding band.

“I miss my family.”

Before she was married, Annabeth could design and produce for hours on end. Fifteen hours straight going from meeting to meeting, directing every process, building this architecture empire and being completely devoted to what she made. But she’s made something different now. She can’t lock herself in her studio for a day. She has a beautiful husband and two kids that need her. She has to breastfeed her baby boy and give attention to her daughter. It almost frightens her how much shes willing to drop everything for them. Annabeth finally stands up and approaches her desk.

“It’s been weird working since I gave birth man...I’m here but I’m not. I always want to be with my children.” Anthony approaches her now picking some papers off the floor. 

“Go easy on yourself Annabeth. You’re a mom. You wanna nurture. You’re gonna feel out of it for a long time. Let yourself.” Annabeth looks down at the frame sitting on her windowsill. It's a picture of her daughter playing with Percy’s hair and their son napping in his arms. She smiles at the memory. Sitting next to the frame was the Pritzker Award she had won years ago. 

“I was dominating shit before my kids.” She laughs and looks over to Anthony again. 

“You still are and you still will. Chill out girl.” He steps out now letting her get back work. 

Two hours later and Annabeth is finally engrossed in her work for the first time in awhile. She’s gotten every measurement down and she feels satisfied as if she’s eighteen again. Her bliss is cut short when the phone rings interrupting her thought. 

“You have guests down hall eight.” Her secretary Chelsea says.

“Chels, I told you I’m not taking any meetings today.”

“They’re being persistent ma’am”

Annabeth groans slamming down the phone as she drags herself out of her office. She’s prepares herself to passive aggressively tell whatever contractor who needs her to fuck off and come another time. The hall is long but when Annabeth turns the corner she’s met with a face that always seems to smoothen out her creases. Percy is walking towards her with their daughter on one hip and their small boy on another.

“Mommy!” Her daughter starts to wiggle in Percy’s arm and he crouches down to let her go. 

“My babies!” Annabeth gasps as her daughter runs to her and throws herself into her arms. Annabeth squeezes her girl tight and kisses both her cheeks. “Mommy’s missed you!” She says and her daughter laughs. By now Percy has caught up and he transfers their son to her hip. Her son’s chubby little hands close around her face and she presses a light kiss to his nose. “Hi baby.” She says sweetly and her little boy coos happily. 

“Ahem.” Percy fake clears his throat to catch her attention and his smile is wide. She drinks in the sight of her husband in front of her. His hair is long and he’s grown a stubble now. He's wearing a leather jacket and vans and everything about him still screams dad but she's never found him sexier.

“Hi baby.” She says again mocking him this time with a playful eye roll. He smirks and leans forward to kiss her.

“A little birdy told me you wanted us soooo bad,” She smiles realizing Anthony snitched on her but she turns to look at her daughter again and she knows she needed it. “so of course we all had to come and bring you lunch.” Percy says with a smile before picking up their son from her arms.

She kisses him again. “Have I ever told you how much I love you.”

“Only a million times a day babe.” Percy says and now he’s the one who playfully rolls his eyes. As they walk back to her office to eat, Annabeth catches her assistant’s eye. 

“Thanks Ant.” She says and he winks. She smiles back to her daughter who’s in her arms.

“Mommy’s work?” She mumbles.

“Yeah mommy’s work! She's missed you so much!” And Annabeth feels completely full as she presses another kiss to her daughter’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> by far my favorite to write! I love mom Annabeth with my whole heart and I love to see her depicted this way! hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
